1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical cutting, irrigating, evacuating, cleaning, and drilling techniques and, more particularly to a device for cutting both hard and soft materials and a system for introducing conditioned fluids into the cutting, irrigating, evacuating, cleaning, and drilling techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art dental/medical work station 11 is shown in FIG. 1. A vacuum line 12 and an air supply line 13 supply negative and positive pressures, respectively. A water supply line 14 and an electrical outlet 15 supply water and power, respectively. The vacuum line 12, the air supply line 13, the water supply line 14, and the electrical outlet 15 are all connected to the dental/medical (e.g., dental or medical) unit 16.
The dental/medical unit 16 may comprise a dental seat or an operating table, a sink, an overhead light, and other conventional equipment used in dental and medical procedures. The dental/medical unit 16 may provide, for example, water, air, vacuum and/or power to instruments 17. These instruments may include, for example, an electrocauterizer, an electromagnetic energy source, a sonic or ultrasonic source, a mechanical or electrical drill, a mechanical saw, a canal tinder, a syringe, an irrigator and/or an evacuator. Various other types, combinations, and configurations of dental/medical units 16 and subcomponents implementing, for example, an electromagnetic energy device operating with a spray, have also existed in the prior art, many or most of which may have equal applicability to the present invention.
The electromagnetic energy source is typically a laser device coupled with a delivery system. The laser device 18a and delivery system 19a, both shown in phantom, as well as any of the above-mentioned instruments, may be connected directly to the dental/medical unit 16. Alternatively, the laser device 18b and delivery system 19b, both shown in phantom, may be connected directly to the water supply line 14, the air supply line 13, and the electric outlet 15. The mentioned and other instruments 17 may be connected directly to any of the vacuum line 12, the air supply line 13, the water supply line 14, and/or the electrical outlet 15.
The laser device 18 and delivery system 19 may typically comprise an electromagnetic cutter for dental or medical use, although a variety of other types of electromagnetic energy devices operating with fluids (e.g., jets, sprays, mists, or nebulizers) may also be used. An example of one of many varying types of conventional prior art electromagnetic cutters is shown in FIG. 2. According to this example of a prior art apparatus, a fiber guide tube 30, a water line 31, an air line 32, and an air knife line 33 (which supplies pressurized air) my be fed from the dental/medical unit 16 into a hand-held apparatus 34. A cap 35 fits onto the hand-held apparatus 34 and is secured via threads 36. The fiber guide tube 30 abuts within a cylindrical metal piece 37. Another cylindrical metal piece 38 is a part of the cap 35. When the cap 35 is threaded onto the hand-held device 34, the two cylindrical metal tubes 37 and 38 are moved into very close proximity of one another. The pressurized air from the air knife line 33 surrounds and cools a laser beam produced by the laser device as the laser bridges a gap or interface between the two metal cylindrical objects 37 and 38. Air from the air knife line 33 flows out of the two exhausts 39 and 41 after cooling the interface between the two metal cylindrical objects 37 and 38.
Energy from the laser device exits from a fiber guide tube 42 and is applied to a target surface of a treatment/surgical site, which can be within a patient's mouth, for example, according to a predetermined surgical plan. Water from the water line 31 and pressurized air from the air line 32 are forced into the mixing chamber 43 wherein an air and water mixture is formed. The air and water mixture is very turbulent in the mixing chamber 43, and exits the mixing chamber 43 through a mesh screen with small holes 44. The air and water mixture travels along the outside of the fiber guide tube 42, and then leaves the tube 42 and contacts the area of surgery. The air and water spray coming from the tip of the fiber guide tube 42 helps to cool the target surface being cut and to remove materials cut by the laser.
Water is generally used in a variety of laser cutting operations in order to cool the target surface. Additionally, water is used in mechanical drilling operations for cooling the target surface and for removing cut or drilled materials therefrom. Many prior art cutting or drilling systems use a combination of air and water, commonly combined to form a light mist, for cooling a target surface and/or removing cut materials from the target surface.
The use of water in these and other prior art systems has been somewhat successful for purposes of, for example, cooling a target surface or removing debris therefrom. These prior art uses of water in cutting and drilling operations, however, may not have allowed for versatility, outside of, for example, the two functions of cooling and removing debris. In particular, medication treatments, preventative measure applications, and aesthetically pleasing substances, such as flavors or aromas, may have not been possible or used during cutting or drilling operations, including those using systems with water, for example, for cooling or removing debris from a target surface. A conventional drilling operation may benefit from the use of an anesthetic near the drilling operation, for example, but during this conventional drilling operation only water and/or air are often used. In the case of a laser cutting operation, a disinfectant, such as iodine, could be applied to the target surface during drilling to guard against infection, but this additional disinfectant may not be commonly applied during such laser cutting operations. In the case of an oral drilling, cutting, or therapy operation, unpleasant tastes or odors, which may be unpleasing to the patient, may be generated. The common use of only water during this oral procedure does not mask the undesirable taste or odor. A need has thus existed in the prior art for versatility of applications and of treatments during drilling and cutting procedures.
Compressed gases, pressurized air, and electrical motors are commonly used to provide a driving force for mechanical cutting instruments, such as drills, in dentistry and medicine. The compressed gases and pressurized water are subsequently ejected into the atmosphere in close proximity to or inside of the patient's mouth and/or nose or any other treatment/surgical site. The same holds true for electrically driven turbines when a cooling spray (air and water) is typically ejected into the patient's mouth, as well. These ejected fluids commonly contain vaporous elements of tissue fragments, burnt flesh, and ablated or drilled tissue. The odor of these vaporous elements can be quite uncomfortable for the patient, and can increase trauma experienced by the patient during treatment, drilling, or cutting procedures. In such drilling or cutting procedures, a mechanism for masking smells and odors generated from the cutting or drilling may be advantageous.
Another problem exists in the prior art with bacteria growth on surfaces within dental or surgical operating rooms. Interior surfaces of air, vacuum, and water lines of a dental/medical unit, for example, are subject to bacteria growth. In water lines, the bacterial growth is part of the biofilm that may form on an inside of tubing forming a water line. Additionally, the air and water used to cool the tissue being cut or drilled within a patient's mouth are often vaporized into air above a tissue target to some degree or are projected onto a target surface. This vaporized air and water together with projected fluid may condense onto a surface of exposed tissue as well as onto the dental/medical equipment proximal to the treatment site. These surfaces typically are moist, a condition that can promote bacteria growth, which is undesirable. A system for reducing the bacteria growth within air, vacuum, and water lines, and for reducing the bacteria growth resulting from condensation on exterior surfaces (e.g., instruments, devices, or tissue), is needed to reduce sources of contamination of the treatment site as well as contamination of equipment adjacent to the treatment area within a dental/surgical operating room.